Parm's Sister
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: When parms sister Maiya returns back to dragon city as a racer and a different person will Artha be able to keep himself together as both the dragon booster. wil maiya and Artha have feelings for each other. will Word want something with her. Arthaxoc
1. Prologue and description

**Appearance **

**Name: Maiya Shawn **

**Age:16 **

**Height: 5ft**

**Hair color and eye color: Pink with the underneath black hair and green eyes.**

**(Anime_Goth_Girl_by_SakuChan94)**

**Clothes: She normally wears short shorts that are black and she wears a neon green shirt that is a spaghetti strap and is low cut. she wears white converse that go to her knees. if not shorts then pants with cuts in them.**

**Dragon: Electra (is Neon green and Pink and walks on two legs just like kitt's dragon.)**

**Likes: Artha**

**Prologue:**

**Mai Shawn is Parm's Sister who comes back from America. she has become a street racer with her dragon Electra. she calls Parm Parmesan cause of his name and she thinks its funny. she is Parm's twin but a lot shorter and prettier. she is very cocky and confident, but is very klutzy. She is smart, but not as smart as her brother. She can under stand her dragon and other dragons. she new Artha with her two sisters and brother. she use to be calm and very quiet with a lot of patience, but not any more she is more short tempered and can be a loud mouth with no patience. she knows how to fight like karate.**


	2. the Return

I just got into town walking to penn stables where my brother told to

go. I had my bag on my back and was on my Dragon. I got to my destination

to find my brother freaking out about where I was and to see two other

people there.

"Oh I hope she's alright Artha she was always the one people would

go after," says Parm acting all worried about little old me.

"I bet she's fine Parm," Artha says looking up and seeing me behind

him mocking my brother's movement and making faces. I looked down to

see a kid with orange hair. I realized it was Lance penn the last time I saw him

when he was a toddler. he grew up so much. I looked at my dragon and

whispered in her ear to scare my brother. I stepped back a little while my

dragon got really close to him and started to growl in his ear. he turned

around and screamed like a little girl. I started to laugh with the two boys.

"Sorry bro I just had to scare you," I laughed coming right beside my

dragon. he looked at me with a glare but changed it to a smile and hugged me

tight very tight.

"Maiya your actually hear," he says with a little laugh.

"Yep I'm hear now can you do me a big favor bro?" I asked gasping for air.

"Anything sis," he says holding me still

"Could you release me I can't breathe!" I yelled trying to breathe. he let me

down and I got my breath back and hugged him and walked to the two boys.

"Artha it's been a while hasn't it," I said with a smirk.

"It has Maiya," he says trying to act all cool. I smirked and looked at

lance.

"Lance you grew up a lot haven't you," I said looking at him.

"Maiya?" he asked

"I use to help your brother hear take care of you when you were just a

toddler," I said with small smile. I looked back up at Artha and kept on

staring at me and then looked over his shoulder. I looked up to see a blue and

red dragon. I looked at Artha and back at the dragon.

"You like dragons now Artha that's a big change," I said shaking my

head.

"Yeah this beau, beau this is my friend Maiya," Artha says introducing

each other.

"Nice to meet you," I said rubbing his head.

*you too* Beau says with a growl. I smiled and then felt a nudge in the back.

I turned to see my dragon looking at me.

*aren't you going to introduce me Mai?* asked Electra

"Oh right um guys this is my dragon Electra," I said pointing at my

dragon.

"Mai when did you get a dragon?" asked Parm

"Well you know I went to America with our dad and she chose me as

her rider," I said a smile. "I race now too Parm," I said walking to his dragon.

"Mom won't like the fact that you are," he says turning to me. I rolled my

eyes "I'm not living with you and mom and dad," I said walking back to him.

"What why?" he asked me shocked.

"Because Mom and I don't get a long remember," I said patting Parm on the

back.

"Where are you going to live then?" asked Lance

"I don't know yet," I said walking to him and crouching to his level and

messed his hair up.

"Artha can she stay here with us?" asked Lance looking up at his

brother.

"Lance Don't bug your brother about it I don't want to be a burden to you

guys," I said shaking my hands.

"Nah its all good your welcome to stay here as long as possible,"

says Artha with a smirk.

"alright if its no trouble," I said walking to Artha. I hugged him and walked to

my dragon to grab my stuff. I started to walk off to see Beau and Electra talking to each other. Beau trying to be cool with her and all that. I looked at

Electra who rolled her eyes and then smiled. they walked to the pen together

and then they were gone. Later that night I walked out side to check on my

dragon to see her laying down. I walked over and brought both of them a

blanket. "you guys will be warm with these," I said patting them on the head

and shutting the door. I went to my room and looked at the medallion around

my neck that was shaped like a heart. I heard a knock on the door and the

door opened. "Hey," says Artha walking over and sitting on the bed next to

me.

"Hey Artha what's up?" I asked with a small smile.

"Nothing just checking up on you and My brother," he says rubbing

the back of his head. I smiled at him he has changed a lot.

"thank you," I said staring at him

"For what?" he asked me staring into my green eyes.

"For letting me and Electra stay here," I said and gave him a kiss on the

cheek.

"Um no problem we have a lot to catch up on anyways," he blushes.

"Right well I'm going to bed good night Artha," I said laying down.

"Good night Maiya sweet dreams," he says and shuts the door.

I looked out the window and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Hope you liked it its my first dragon booster story. if you anyone likes dragon booster go sing the petition. plz review. later taters I have school tomorrow. :P


End file.
